Sith Battle
by SnowDragon
Summary: Jedi Master vs. Sith in a lightsaber battle


Sith Battle  
  
She could hear nothing. The darkness around her was almost complete, save a dim red emergency light. Corrina kept her hand on the ignition dial of her weapon. Her opponent was good, too good. She blocked her presence with her mind, hoping he wouldn't be able to sense her. He may be good, but she knew she was better.  
  
She heard something. A crate being shoved aside. He was coming closer. She heard another sound. It sounded of something being crushed. He was over confident, and careless because of it. It would work to her advantage. Fit in with her plan.  
  
She could hear him breathing now, and could see his red eyes glowing in the darkness. She could surprise him, she knew it. She tightened her grasp on the cool metal handle of her lightsaber, and crouched lower behind the large crate housing an astromech droid. "Almost," she though, "just a little closer."  
  
He blinked, long and slow, his eyes staying closed for a full three seconds. Trying to locate her. Trying to locate any danger. He wouldn't find her, she was not careless like him. He wouldn't know what was coming.  
  
He took another step forward, and glanced toward the dim red light. "Perfect," she thought. She jumped up and lunged at him, igniting her sky blue lightsaber in mid lunge. She aimed her swipe toward his chest, but at the last second, her swipe was blocked.  
  
Their lightsabers hummed in the silence. She stared at her opponent. Neither moved. They were almost frozen in time. The only thing that ensured that time had not stopped was the slow, steady pulsing of her blue blade against his blood red one.  
  
She anticipated his move, and stopped his swing toward her hip with a solid block in the outer rim of defense. He pushed against her blade with his. He was stronger. "Surprising," she thought. She was stronger than many. She couldn't block his blade much longer in this stance, it was straining her muscles. She moved backwards suddenly, releasing herself from their locked position. He hadn't anticipated it. His blade swung toward his knee, almost cutting it clean when he quickly extinguished his blade.  
  
She lunged, but was too far away. He got his blade up in time, but was forced into the inner ring of defense. He was slow at blocking. She allowed herself a slight smile. Her trick might work after all.  
  
Corrina jumped up and flipped backwards onto the crate she had been hiding behind earlier. The Sith Warrior gave her a sinister grin, and moved to swing his blade toward her midsection. It was a move that would allow him to completely win the battle if it succeeded, but she was ready.  
  
She leaped from the crate and did a double forward flip over his head. The Sith's blade slashed through the air that had filled the space occupied by her body just milliseconds earlier. She aimed a slash for his arm, but his momentum carried him around and he blocked her shot. He twisted to the side, and swept his blade toward her neck, with a hard, powerful blow. She blocked it, but it wasn't enough. His strength and size were more, so she twisted around and out of the force of the blow. His lightsaber caught the very tip of her braided brown hair as it swung behind her.  
  
She looked up, and saw a bar jutting out from the ceiling. He was swinging again. She turned off her lightsaber and jumped to the bar. She grabbed the bar and used it to swing herself to the opposite side of the room. She couldn't beat him with strength, but her height being a full foot and a half less than his, her extreme flexibility and quick mind gave her a definite advantage.  
  
She landed gracefully on the opposite side of the room, and twirled around, while igniting her blade once more. He turned, a surprised look on his face. She knew he had meant his last move to end it, her loss. His overconfidence was a great. It would be his undoing, she knew it.  
  
She took advantage of his moment of surprise. In one smooth move, she moved forward and aimed a cut for his midsection. His red blade clashed hard with her blue at the last second. An explosion of sparks, red, blue, and purple in color, went up from where their blades clashed. It lit up the room in a brilliant light for a millisecond, shorting out the dim emergency light, so that the only light left in the room was that of the lightsaber blades.  
  
Corrina took a long stride backwards, and stood, silently and stock still, her blade pulsing in front of her. The Sith stared at her, trying to glance into her mind to see what she planned. She just gave him a cool, steady glare and allowed him to penetrate one layer of her mind defense, thinking nothing that he could possibly pick up, and readying herself for her move.  
  
Then, she made her move. In as quick flash of color she aimed to slash her blade at the Sith. He wasn't worried, she could sense it. At the current length of her blade, the energy sword would miss him by two feet. He didn't think that her blade was adjustable, instead of fixed like most blades were. His overconfidence flowed from him and he still tried to penetrate her mind to determine what she was going to do by swinging her blade a full two feet short of him.  
  
Suddenly, all her mind defense fell, purposely, and he took a sharp breath while trying to bring up his blade. It was too late. Corrina turned a dial on her lightsaber, and it extended to become a silvery-blue blade, and then, a green blue blade with emerald and silver pulsing through it, extending in length a full 5 feet. The blade cut through the Sith, across his chest, cutting through his ribs, heart, and then slicing him straight through.  
  
The Sith collapsed, his body falling in two pieces, and hit the floor. His lightsaber, the exact color of his blood, dropped from his limp, dead hand. It landed, still on, beside him. She moved to be away from the dead Sith, in a puddle of his own blood, and started down a dark hallway.  
  
In a quick move, she turned off her blade, and hung it on her belt. Enhancing her night vision with the Force, she turned and headed down the hall while reaching into a pouch on her belt, withdrawing a commlink. Flipping the commlink on, she sent a quick message to her co-pilots, Sharra and Mirrim, on the Space Emerald.  
  
"Lower the boarding ramp, my mission is over. I will be entering the hanger shortly", was all she said, before flipping off the commlink with out waiting for a response, and continued down another hallway toward the hanger.  
  
As she entered, the boarding ramp finished lowering, and she walked aboard. She immediately raised the ramp again, and moved to the cockpit. Sharra and Mirrim were waiting there, ready to lift off.  
  
Corrina looked at each of them and said, "lets get back to Coruscant quickly. The Jedi Council will be awaiting a report on my mission." As they set the course, she headed back to her quarters, and set herself into a healing trance, to ease her strained muscles. As her last bit of consciousness slipped away, she sensed the Space Emerald lifting off and heading into space. 


End file.
